La luz entre las tinieblas
by Momo-chan-00
Summary: [RikuSora] este fic esta situado en el KH2 peeerooo como yo no e jugado a KH2 XD no sale ningu spoiler !. Fic triste T.T dejad revis onegai.


Nya nya nyaaaa! otra vez yo... kon otro oneshot.. si ya lo se.. tendria ke actualizar mi otro fic...pero eske esto me salió de sopletón y no pude evitarlo > gommen ! mañana por la noch estará actualizado seguro ! aqui os dejo con un oneshot que esta basado en el KH2 pero teniendo en cunta que yo no e jugado al KH2 xD no ai ningun spoiler... simplemente es mi version de KH2 xD ale! aclarado este punto leed! y dejad algun review... Y.Y mi triste sin reviews...

**- La luz entre las tinieblas -**

Porque? Porque me dejó solo, aún sabiendo que no podía continuar viviendo de esa manera... se marcho justo delante de mis ojos, no pude hacer nada. En el mismo instante en que le encontré, le perdí. Ahora ese instante es solo un recuerdo lejano, y la imagen de su cuerpo, solo un sombra en el recuerdo.

No quiero que ese recuerdo desaparezca por completo, no quiero olvidarle... pero cuanto más intento recordarle me doy cuenta de que más le olvido, que triste verdad? Cuanto mayor es mi deseo de recordarlo, mayor es la frustración y el sufrimiento que me provoca el no poder recordarle. Por esa razón porque quiero recordarle, y me niego a aceptar que lo voy a olvidar por completo, por eso es por lo que he venido aquí a buscarle...

Dos lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Sora, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo ante Axel, suplicándole que le dijera dónde estaba Riku. Había caído en lo más bajo, pero no le importaba, ya no... estaba cansado de buscar, no le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para llorar, estaba desesperado, no entendía porque las cosas eran tan difíciles, maldecía la noche en que la llave y todo su poder llegaron a él.

Yo nunca pedí nada de esto...- decía repetidamente entre sollozos el moreno.- Axel, tu lo sabes...sabes dónde esta Riku, verdad, dímelo, te lo suplico...

Lo siento yo no se donde está- dijo Axel intentando disimular la pena que sentía al ver al chico así.- todo lo que sabía te le e contado, no puedo ayudarte.- Y dicho esto desapareció.

Un sin fin de heartless rodearon a Sora dispuestos a atacar. Pero él seguía allí, inmobil, arrodillado, como si aún esperara una respuesta. Pero él sabía que nadie le iba a responder allí, estaba solo...nada había cambiado...

Miles de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas,sabía que los heartless estaban allí,pero no podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado débil, ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo. Veía como se acercaban, notaba como le herian y como su sangre se derramaba gota a gato en el frío suelo de mármol, veía como su vida se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no se inmutaba...Su vista empezó a nublarse, el mundo que le rodeaba se oscurecia. Pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad aparecía una silueta bañada por una cálida luz blanca. ¿Era él , sí, era él. Podía reconocerlo, era igual que la figura borrosa de sus recuerdos, pero esta vez era diferente, no era un sombra en medio de sus recuerdos, era una luz, la luz que iluminaba todos sus,ahora, oscuros recuerdos.

Podía oírle vagamente,era su voz. Gritaba su nombre con desesperación. Era esa voz que en un pasado calmó tantas veces su dolor con solo susurrar dos palabras en su oído, dos palabras que tenía grabadas en su corazón, y que ni la muerte se las podría hacer olvidar.

Una mano fría i temblorosa acarició la mejilla aún cálida de Sora.

"Porqué?...Porqué?...Porqué?..." eran las únicas palabras que conseguía vocalizar Riku.

Dos lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Sora, podía notarlo, podía sentir la mano en su rostro, e incluso era capaz de oír lo que decía, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

El rostro del peliplateado se acercó al de Sora y sollozando dijo:

"N-no te vayas...no te vayas...no por favor...perdoname, yo nunca quise herirte...me arrepiento de todo lo que te he hecho, y-yo...no...NO QUIERO PERDERTE !"-

Y junto a ese grito ahogado de dolor se mezclaron miles de furiosas lágrimas que recorría e inundaban de pena y frustración el rostro de Riku.-"No puedo vivir esta vida sin ti, te necesito, por eso... quedate a mi lado... no me dejes... Sora..."- Y abrazando el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos, dos palabras quedaron congeladas en el silencioso frío de esa noche:

" Te quiero..."

Después de eso, la silueta de luz que veía Sora fue expandiéndose hasta llenar todos sus recuerdos. Notaba como su respiración se relentizaba, como la poca fuerza de su cuerpo le abandonaba, y como los débiles latidos de su corazón se apagaban.

En medio del silencio Riku permanecía arrodillado en el suelo ante el cuerpo sin vida de Sora, no podía para de llorar. Sostenía algo entre sus temblorosas manos, era el collar que él le regaló a Sora el día en que se conocieron. Sora lo había sostenido en su mano derecha todo el rato. Pero había algo distinto... en la parte de atrás, el collar tenía grabada una inscripción que nunca antes había visto:

"Tu eres la luz que me guia entre las tinieblas...

Mi única e irreemplazable luz...

Te quiero Riku..."

* * *

Si... si ... lo se soy muy tragica ke se le va a acer... a mi tambien me dió mucha pena ! jous... imginaos ke pasa de verdad en el juego...(imaginando)...(imaginando)... AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH NOOUUUU ! TT no os lo imagineis... po una parte me muerou por un colapso celebral a causa de ver yaoi en el KH y segundo me muerou al ve ke Sora se muere... nouuu...pobre Sorita.. sinff sniff  



End file.
